Patients suffering from diseases like diabetes have to frequently self-administer injections. Injection devices like auto-injectors or pen injectors have been developed to facilitate self-administering injections. Typically, such injection devices are re-usable and refitted with sterile injection needle assemblies to minimize the risk of infections.
Portable needle storage devices like needle magazines or needle dispensers contain a plurality of such sterile injection needle assemblies that are adapted to be mounted to the injection devices. The needle storage devices supplement the injection devices to facilitate safe self-administration of the medicament. Additionally, the needle storage device may be used as a disposal container for used injection needles to reduce the risk of accidental needle stick injuries caused by contaminated injection needles.
There remains a need for a mechanism for preventing re-use of injection needles.